Energy Drain
Energy Drain (うごめく陰謀!!悟飯の力が奪われた, Ugomeku Inbo!! Gohan no Pawa ga Ubawareta) is the tenth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred nineteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on March 2, 1994. Its original American air date was October 12, 2001. Summary This episode starts off with Kibito urging Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan. Gohan agrees. The Supreme Kai says that the instant Gohan transforms, Spopovich and Yamu will attack him, but no one should help him. He says that Gohan is the one they are searching for, and they just want his energy. Gohan informs Kibito that there is a level beyond Super Saiyan, and he shows him the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Spopovich and Yamu know now that Gohan is the one. People remarks that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman. Spopovich and Yamu dash into the ring, and the Supreme Kai immobilizes Gohan with telekinesis. Spopovich and Yamu proceed to drain his energy with this foreign vacuum like object. After they are done, Yamu and Spopovich take off. The Supreme Kai leaves too, and Goku knows he has to follow him. Videl rushes out to help Gohan. Krillin announces that he will go too, but he has to tell his wife (Android 18) first. Then Vegeta accuses Goku of trying to run away from their match and is frustrated. Goku says once they get back, he will fight him in the tournament, but Vegeta reminds him he only entered the tournament so he can fight him and reminds him he has 24 hours on Earth. Vegeta comes with Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Supreme Kai. Meanwhile Kibito heals Gohan, restoring his energy, and they and Videl follow the others (this is the first time Mr. Satan sees Videl flying), and the World Tournament is ruined. Supreme Kai tells everyone that he and Kibito will need their help to defeat the wizard controlling Yamu and Spopovich. A long time ago, there was an evil wizard named Bibidi who created a demon called Majin Buu. He nearly destroyed the entire universe, and killed four out of five Grand Kais who were a thousand times stronger than Frieza. Bibidi was soon unable to control Majin Buu and sealed him inside a Sealed Ball. (Now it shows Kibito telling the same story to Videl and Gohan). The ball was brought to Earth, which was intended to be Majin Buu's next target. The ball is still here on Earth. It wasn't destroyed because it was thought that the only one who could perform the counter-spell was Bibidi. However, they discovered that Bibidi had a son who is here on Earth. His name is Babidi, and his purpose is to revive Majin Buu and continue where his father left off. Trivia *In the Ocean dub that aired in Canada, starting from uncut episode 183, "Android Explosion", this is the first time that the word "kill" is used (as it is usually replaced with "hurt" or "destroy"). Krillin says "I'd better tell my wife I'm leaving, or she's gonna kill me!" Later on, other characters like Chi-Chi, Mr. Satan, Majin Buu, and Super Buu also use the word in a literal sense, and it is used in an episode title. *This is the first time that Majin Buu, the third of the three main villains of Dragon Ball Z, is mentioned. *There is a verbal error when the Eastern Supreme Kai said there were 5 Grand Kais at the time, though he was referring to the other Supreme Kais. Gallery Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z